wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wavesting
┌| Crimson's OC for the Random Tribrid contest. Please don't edit. Period. |┐ ♢ Appearance ♢ Wavesting has a very, very unique body structure. Her face resembles a rainwing's but she posses the sharp facial horns of a hivewing and the luminescent facial stripes of a seawing. Her horns obviously seawing and she has a medium-sized, silver ruff. Her eyes resemble twin pools of faceted amber. Her wings are something of wonders. Her wings are built the same as a seawing's but have the opaque insect look. Her wings are slightly tinted with grey and orange, swirling together if held up to the light. Her body is slightly thicker, including her tail. It is notable that only patches of her scales can change colors and Wavesting only has a few of the Aquatic stripes, here and there. All her stripes glow a pale purple. The majority of her body is built like a hivewing. Her talons are webbed but she lacks the ability to breathe underwater. Wavesting has rainwing fangs and a blade that slides out from each wrist but lacks venom in both. Her main scales is a vivid although muted orange. Wavesting's color-changing scale patches match her mood but she has no control over them. Her voice is on the slightly higher-pitched side of the vocal scale, Wavesting's considered short and stocky, making her a bit more clumsy. She's really not a good dancer but enjoys singing in private. If anyone hears her though, she'll get really flustered and try and cover up the fact that she's kinda good. ◍ ◍ ◍ ♢ Personality ♢ Wavesting is a people-focused individual. Well, dragon-focused but you know what I meant. She is an extrovert. She is often described as idealistic, charismatic, outspoken, and can usually connect with dragons no matter their background or personality. She tends to live in her imagination rather than in the real world. Instead of focusing on living in the “now” and what is currently happening, Wavesting tends to concentrate on what could possibly happen in the future. Often called bubbly and happy, she views violence as unnecessary and silly. (She refuses to say stupid. She thinks it's a bad word.) Even the roughest dragons around will stop and talk to this happy gal. Wavesting is good at leaving a positive impression on someone. She really doesn't like it when dragons snap at her without reason. The tribrid really isn't the fighter type and if she was put in an area, she'd do her best to make peace with whoever was trying to fight her. She's gentle and careful with her movements, which came from years of practice with her jewelry making. It's extremely rare to find a dragon that Wave publicly will show her distaste for. ◍ ◍ ◍ ♢ Backstory ♢ Wavesting's parents were always very supportive of her. All through her dragonethood and early adulthood. She loved them very much. Her father, a rainwing hivewing hybrid and her mother, a seawing hatched and raised her just west of the Diamond Spray Delta. Even from a young age, she was talking to strangers. This scared her parents. "Wave," they'd chide her, "talking to strangers is dangerous." Wavesting would just giggle and nod. "Yes, mommy and daddy." The parents of the strange girl would just look at each other. One night, Wavesting had snuck out to take a walk to the river. As she returned, she was shocked to see her parents were still awake. They didn't know she had ever left. She stood just outside the kitchen window, listening to their hushed voices. Wavesting had to strain her ears to listen over the chirping of the crickets and cicadas. The confused tribrid could hear them anyways. "She's strange, Coquina." Somehow, the tone in her father's voice told Wavesting he was talking about her. "Wevill, maybe she's just different. She just is lonely that's all." Her mother's voice was desperate. "I think we should send her off with Murex." Wave knew that name. She'd met the seawing before. Murex, her mother's brother was a twisted seawing. She'd only met him once but she wanted nothing to do with him. Wave didn't want to hear more. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she took flight. The tribrid didn't have any idea where she was going. No money, no plan, no friends. Yet. She flew for weeks before she stumbled upon Possibility. There, she spent time watching an old sandwing do it. One day the elderly dragon addressed Wavesting. "Well, I don't bite honey. Come here and let me teach you." The sandwing, Wren became Wavesting's mentor and she took the lost tribrid in as her student and almost like her daughter. When Wren passed away, she left Wavesting her jewelry and metalworking shop. She's worked there ever since. ◍ ◍ ◍ ♢ Relationships ♢ (Relationship Status-Open!) Coquina & Wevill- Coquina was Wave's mother and Wevill was her father. They always took good care of her and did only what they thought was in Wavesting's best interest. She never intended on running away and she does regret it to this day but has fallen in love with her work. She wishes to see them again and believes that someday, they'll come to find her. Though they were planning to put her into Murex's care, she holds no ill-will for that. | Neutral/Positive | Murex- Wavesting only met him one time when he came to visit the young dragonet and her parent's. Though she doesn't hate him, she disliked the idea of living with him and therefore, fled. | Neutral | Wren- The elderly sandwing she met when she first came to Possibility was essentially a mother figure to Wave. She's the one who nicknamed her Jewels and called her that up until her death. In her will, she left her shop to Wavesting. Due to her love of both the sandwing and her work, she took the job on and still has it to this day. | Positive | Stardancer- Stardancer, Silverchasm's mother, isn't exactly fond of Wavesting. She thinks she strange and that the more time she spends around her daughter, the more Silver will get intoxicated by Wavesting. It doesn't really make sense to Wavesting but she tries her best to keep her peppy attitude. | Neutral | Silverchasm- Silverchasm is probably her best friend. The female nightwing comes to visit her nearly every day and is an easy person to talk to. While this bubbly tribrid enjoys most everyone's company, Silverchasm will always hold a place near and dear to Wave's heart. | Positive | Spadefoot- Topsoil's identical twin. Wavesting has talked to him many times due to his love of jewelry. She won't admit it to anyone other than Silverchasm but she has a hopeless crush on the gentle mudwing. Though she is very open and bubbly, Wavesting finds it hard to tell him how she feels. | Positive | Topsoil- Spadefoot's twin brother. He seems to know that there's some sort of feelings between his twin and the shopkeeper. He likes and approves of Wavesting. He thinks her jewelry making skills are impressive and he likes her positivity. | Positive | Imbrium- This snobby, rich nightwing is the only dragon Wave shows her distaste for. Imbrium has talked bad about Wavesting's jewelry on multiple occasions. She thinks she's too good for the tribrid's "awful, dirty creations." | Negative | ◍ ◍ ◍ ♢ Quotes & Gallery ♢ "Do you like this piece? I think it really sets off your eyes!" "Oooooh, you're so pretty! How can I help you?" "I like talking to dragons. Each one is a new puzzle to solve!" "Well, that was unnecessary." "Promise to come back? I really like you and I think we could be good friends." "Do you really think I don't have any skill? Maybe she was right." EXPLODES THIS IS VERY LATE (for crimson).png Wavesting.png|FR ref by Darkmoon ‹ ◍ ◍ ◍ Code by EchoTheGekko ◍ ◍ ◍ › Category:Females Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Merchant)